Super Smash Sleepover
by pidgeismydaughter
Summary: When 5 best friends play Minecraft Hunger Games together, what chaos will ensue? And what other adventures will they endeavor? Follow Link, Pit, Dark Pit, Ike and Roy as they have a sleepover in Ike's new room. A/N: I am taking suggestions for what the guys can do! (Described more in depth in Chapter 4.)
1. Night 1:Hunger Games

I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY! I'm intending on making this an ongoing story a few chapters long but if it doesn't spark many interests, it could be just a one-shot. Please review(tell me if you want more!)and enjoy!  
-PitDash

Pit knocked on Ike's door with his duffel bag in hand. The door swung open.  
"Pit! What took you so long?" Ike said.  
"I-I'm 5 minutes early. You told us to be here by 4:30." Pit replied.  
"Everybody else was here at 4:20! Sorry Pitty-poo, but your fashionably late!" Roy said as he burst into their conversation.  
"Well, would you please just let me in?" Pit said. Ike opened the door wider and let Pit in. Ike was the lucky one this year, the one that got the biggest room in Smash Mansion. Every year it was always by chance, and the lucky guy or girl would get the biggest room in the Mansion and they would get to design it however they wanted. This year, Ike decided to split the one room into two making one room a kitchen/living room, and the other a bedroom. In the left corner of the bedroom there was a small room that was a bathroom. The whole room was as long as an American football field. The person even gets a special machine where you could order new furniture and it would show up exactly where you wanted it.  
The boys walked across the living room and into the bed room where they found Link waiting in the couch playing on his laptop."Hey Pit!" He said.  
"Hey Link! Ha! Looks like I'm not late after all!" Pit said. "Pittoo isn't here yet!"  
"Darn it. Guess I gotta call him." Said Ike. He whipped out his phone and called the angel.  
"Hey Dark Pit."  
"Ike! I'm late aren't I."  
"Yup. You got your laptop at least?"  
"Of course dude. I'm gonna trash you in Hunger Games."  
"Yeah, right. Well get here quick okay?"  
"I'm flying over right now."  
"Isn't it against the rules to fly inside the mansion?"  
"Do you think I care?"  
"Well, no. But still."  
"Whatever. I can see your room anyways. Open up." Dark Pit hung up. Ike walked over to the door and opened it. Dark Pit walked in.  
"Pittoo!" Pit ran up to his twin, arms open for a hug. Dark Pit dodged it and giggled.  
"You act like we don't see each other everyday, Pit-stain."  
Dark Pit set his duffel bag on the floor and unzipped it. He took out his sleeping bag and scanned the room for a spot to lay it down.  
"Darkie has the right idea! Let's set up sleeping spots guys!" Roy said. He unzipped his red bag as well. Link took out his blue sleeping bag with the Hyrule insignia on it and unrolled it in the corner of the room.  
"Hey! I wanted the corner!" Dark Pit exclaimed.  
"Too slow, dude. Shouldn't have take so long!" Link laughed. Roy unrolled his sleeping bag at the foot of Link's.  
"You better not kick me, Linkwolf!" Roy warned his friend. (Roy had nicknames for everyone.)  
Link held up his hands like he was caught by the police,"No promises, Roy!" Ike unrolled his sleeping bag sideways against the wall. Pit unrolled his white one with the Palutena's Army insignia on it. He dragged it over and lay it down by the foot of Ike's sleeping bag. Dark Pit lay his black sleeping bag next to Ike's.  
"There! Everyone's set up!" Ike said.  
"Can we start the game now?" Pit asked.  
"Sure. Everyone get out your laptops." Ike said. Pit took out his white laptop which matched his sleeping bag. Ike, Dark Pit, and Roy took out their laptops as well. The 5 friends walked over to the table in the middle of the room, sat down and powered up their computers. They signed into Minecraft and went onto the Hunger Games server that Ike made. It was just the 5 of them on the server.  
"The game's starting!" Roy exclaimed. "5..4..3..2..1!" The pistons lifted their characters up and off they ran. Dark Pit went into the middle and got an iron axe, a bow, 3 pork chops and hid behind a tree at the edge of the center. Pit just booked it at the start. Ike got a sword and 4 steaks and ran off. Link got a bow, 15 arrows, 10 cookies and ran in the same direction as Ike. The only one that was left in the middle was Roy. "Uhh..no teaming right guys?"  
"Nope. That's what free-for-all means, Roy." Said Dark Pit.  
"I know what free-for-all means, Darkie! Did you forget that I've been here once?"  
"I just figured that you'd have forgotten. The last time you were in Smash there was no such thing as a laptop."  
"BURN!" Link yelled.  
Dark Pit laughed. "You'd better get whatever your gonna get because I'm comin' for ya!" Roy didn't care about what he got anymore, he just wanted to get out of there. Which was good because all he got was a stick. He ran into the forest...and straight into Dark Pit.  
"Hey man." Said Dark Pit. He started attacking Roy with his axe.  
"No!" Roy screamed and started fighting back with his stick.  
"Hey are we aloud to break blocks?" Pit asked no one in particular.  
"No." Ike responded. Suddenly in the bottom left corner of everyone's screen a message popped up. It read: RoyIsPimp was slain by Kuro Pit.  
"NOOO!" Roy fell off of his chair.  
"Yes!" Dark Pit stuck his tongue out at Roy and returned to the computer to gather Roy's things and try to hunt down Pit.  
Meanwhile, Link snuck up behind Ike and shot him with an arrow. It went straight into his heart. Another message popped up: Radiant Hero was shot by HylianHero.  
"Damnit, Link!"  
"Can't touch this!" Link picked up Ike's things and stalked off, hoping he would get to raid some more chests before he ran into anybody.  
Pit was literally the luckiest angel in the world at this point. He found a diamond sword, a set of chain mail armor, and 2 OP apples. He was more than ready for anyone who decided to come up against him...until Roy looked over Pit's shoulder and ruined the surprise.  
"Ohmigawsh! Pitty-poo has a full set of chain mail armor and a diamond sword!"  
"ROY!" Pit tackled the red head. "DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Pit slapped him across the face for good measure and returned to the computer to see that Dark Pit was running at him with his axe and saying a battle cry, "I'm Dark Pit, servant to no other but myself! And in the name of...well..me, I'll finish you!" He jumped up and brought his axe down upon Pit. He dealt damage, but only a single heart. While they were duking it out, Link was climbing up a tree to get high ground and shoot down Pit and his twin. He only had 14 arrows left, so he would have to save them and shoot only when he knew the shot would be fatal. Dark Pit pinned Pit down with the handle of his axe.  
"That's it Dark Pit..keep him steady.." Link thought. He aimed for one of the gaps in Pit's chain mail armor. He let it fly. It flew straight into Pit's heart, but couldn't fit all the way though the armor so Pit was left with half a heart.  
"Finish him off, Pittoo!" Link called to the angel. However, Dark Pit did something nobody expected. He grabbed the arrow stuck in Pit's armor and loaded his bow. "Nobody calls me Pittoo!" He shot Link through the head. A message came up in the corner of the screen:  
HyruleHero was shot by Kuro Pit.  
"Thanks, Pittoo!" Pit said.  
"Didn't I just say that nobody can call me Pittoo!?" He finished Pit off with a swing of his axe. The final message came on screen: Officer Pit was slain by Kuro Pit. The 5 friends logged off of Minecraft and turned off their computers.  
"Good job, Pittoo! Please don't kill me!" Roy said and held his hands over his face to shield himself. Dark Pit laughed at his friend's antics.  
"GG, Pittoo, GG." Pit said and patted his twin on the shoulder.  
"So, what now?" Link asked.  
"OHMIGAWD I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!" Roy yelled.  
"What is it?!" The 4 best friends asked the red head.  
"LET'S DO KARAOKE!"  
End of Chapter


	2. Night 1:Karaoke

I hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me if the songs I chose suited the characters of those who sung them! Peace!  
~PitDash

* * *

  
"But we don't have a karaoke machine." Pit said.  
"Headband can get one with his special ordering machine!" Roy exclaimed.  
"Who's Headband?" Link asked the red head.  
"It's Ike's nickname! Courtesy of yours truly!" Roy bowed but fell over in the process.  
"Hahaha!" Pit fell over laughing at Roy's nickname for Ike.  
"At least it's better than Pitty-Poo!" Ike remarked. Pit shut up almost immediately.  
"I am NOT singing. No way, no how." Said Dark Pit.  
"Fine, fine. We're not going to make you sing if you don't want to, Darkie." Roy told the angel.  
"Who said we? Come on Pittoo! We're all gonna sing!" Pit said.  
"Yeah, even I'm going to sing! Please Dark Pit?" Link begged Dark Pit. While the 3 of them were trying to persuade Dark Pit to sing, Ike walked over to the ordering machine and searched for karaoke machines. He found one that was looked pretty big and placed the order. The karaoke machine warped in and when all 5 of the friends saw it they said,"Oh! So that's how it works!" Ike walked over and started to hook up the machine to his flat screen tv.  
"You live in luxury, don't ya Ike?" Link said.  
"Might as well enjoy it, I'm only in this room for a year." Ike replied. "There we go! All set up."  
"I call dibs on going first!" Roy yelled.  
Pit raised his hand,"Second!"  
"Third!" Link yelled.  
"Then I guess I'll go fourth, and Dark Pit will go fifth. Unless you want to go before me, Dark Pit." Ike said.  
"No thanks, I'll be fine going fifth." Dark Pit replied.  
"Then let's get started! And I already know what song I'm gonna sing!" Roy started looking through the song playlist until he found his song. Best Song Ever by One Direction.  
The song started with a guitar and a piano. Roy started singing,  
"Maybe it's the way she walked, ow!  
Straight into my heart and stole it!  
Through the doors and past the guards, ow! Just she already owned it!" His voice was high and squeaky and even broke on some parts.  
"C'mon Roy! Kick it up a notch!" Pit yelled.  
Roy kept singing,  
"Said her name was Georgia Rose, and her daddy was a dentist! Said I had a dirty mouth, but she kissed me like she meant it!"  
At that line, the Pit and Link went berserk.  
"Who's Georgia Rose, Roy?" Link sarcastically called to the red head.  
"Georgia Rose and Roy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Pit sung and Link joined in. Roy turned a deep shade of red and stopped singing, but the music kept going.  
"S-she's not a real person. It's just apart of the s-song." Roy stuttered. The guys never saw this part of Roy before. He was always so upbeat, optimistic and quirky. Now he just looked helpless and upset. Pit and Link felt horrible.  
"Listen Roy, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would take that personally. Forgive me?" Link asked.  
"Me too. I didn't mean it. Sorry." Pit told his friend. Out of all of them, Pit and Roy were the closest since they were so alike. So Roy forgave Pit almost immediately. Link was forgiven not even a half a second after.  
"It's okay guys. To be honest I think I took it too seriously."  
"Enough with the apologies! The song's almost over!" Called Dark Pit.  
"Oh crap! Start singing Roy!" Link encouraged his friend.  
"1, 2, 1, 2, 3! How danced to the best song ever! We knew every line now I can't remember how it goes but I know that I won't forget her cuz we danced all night to the best song ever!" Roy ended the song with one last voice crack.  
"Good job, dude! Now it's my turn!" Pit searched the playlist for his song. "Got it!" His song started with a light piano playing high notes and what sounded like a knock on a door. Pit sang,  
"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play! I never see you any more, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!" Pit sounded like an angel, which suited him well since he was one. "We used to be best buddies, and now we're not I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."  
Dark Pit filled the role of Elsa,"Go away, Pit!"  
"Okay, bye..." Pit walked over, pinched Dark Pit, scowled at him, then smiled, and turned back to the screen.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls, I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!" Pit pointed two fingers at Ike, "Hang in there, Ike!" Ike playfully stuck his tongue at Pit in response. The angel continued singing,"It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms watching the hours tick by!" Everyone, even Dark Pit, clicked their tongue to make clock noises. The orchestral finished playing and Pit started singing,"Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been. They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, just let me in. We only have each other, it's just you and me, what're we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Pit bowed and the guys clapped.  
"That was great but, how did you read the lyrics? I thought you were illiterate." Ike asked Pit.  
"I didn't. I listen to the song so much that I remembered the lyrics!" Pit responded.  
"My turn!" Link picked up the microphone and looked for his favorite song. "Aha! Here it is." Guess what Link's song started with? That's right, a piano. It was Echo by Jason Walker.  
"Hello, hello anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound. Alone, alone I don't really know where the world is, but I miss it now." He sounded similar to Jason Walker, maybe just a note or two higher. "I'm out on the edge and in screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs. Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough."  
Dark Pit smiled. This was his favorite artist. He always listened to his songs, which weren't a lot. He only made two albums. For Dark Pit's song, he was going to sing Everybody Lies by the same guy.  
"Go, Link!" The dark angel called.  
"I don't want to be an island! I just want to feel alive and, get to see your face again. But 'till then, just my echo. Oh my shadow." Link ended the song.  
"I didn't know you were actually good at singing, Linkwolf!" Roy said.  
"Haha! Thanks Roy." Link replied.  
"Ike's turn!" Pit said as he pushed Ike to the karaoke machine. Ike had no clue what he was going to sing. So he just picked the first one that he saw. Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay. Ike starting singing,"'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars. I'm gonna give you my heart. And I don't care, go on and tear me apart. I don't care if you do. Ooo ooo ooo. 'Cause in a sky, in a sky full of stars, I think I saw you ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo. Such a heavenly view ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo." Ike tried his best to keep up with the words on the screen, but on some parts he had to speed up his singing to keep up.  
When the beat dropped, they went crazy. Pit and Roy turned off the lights and rocked their heads back and forth. Dark Pit took out his cracked iPhone and flashed the flashlight for it to be like a strobe light. Ike started to dance the shimmy and Link did the water sprinkler. When the song ended, the guys were disappointed but them remembered that Dark Pit would sing now, and their disappointment went away faster than you could say 'Roy is a nut'.  
They clapped for him and, hesitantly, the dark angel walked over and searched for his song. The music started,"We do what we have to when we fall in love. We say what we need to get out, when it's not enough. Whether it's to yourself, or looking at someone else. Everybody lies, lies, lies. It's the only truth sometimes. Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find. Or buried deep inside. Everybody lies." Everyone kept quiet. Nobody dared to interrupt him, for fear that he would stop singing. Dark Pit faced the television even though he couldn't read the words. He didn't dare face his friends behind him, for fear that they would make faces or make him laugh. Those distractions would throw him off, and cause him to stop singing.  
"Just being honest, we're playing for both sides. It's easy to deceive but it's hard when the trust that's broken is mine. For better or for worse, for the happy, for the hurt. Everybody lies, lies, lies. It's the only truth sometimes. Doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find. Or buried deep inside. Yeah, everybody lies.  
Everybody lives, and everybody dies  
Yeah.  
Oh, it doesn't matter if it's out there somewhere waiting for the world to find. Or buried deep inside. Or buried deep inside. Everybody lies." The song ended.  
Everything was silent. 


	3. Night 1:Don't Let The Komaytos Bite

Roy slowly starting clapping. Then Pit started clapping a little faster. Then Link and Ike started clapping too, but at a normal pace.  
Dark Pit had no idea what to say or do. He tried to speak,"I..I..did you...did you like...?" He thought they hated it. He thought that they thought he was horrible. But no. They loved it, if not adored it.  
"That was truly amazing." Link told Dark Pit. Like Roy and Pit, Link and Dark Pit were the closest, so this compliment meant a lot to Dark Pit. They were what Nintendians called Reservants, although the smashers didn't know it. Both were very reserved, which is where the word originated from. Unless there was something that they really liked, or felt strongly about.  
Take Ike's song, for instance. Link and Dark Pit both had that burst of energy, and did something out of their comfort zone, because they usually don't have that chance when gathered with other people or smashers. There was something expected of both of them. Link was expected to be humble, reserved, and hero-like. Dark Pit was expected to be, well, dark, rude and goth-like. However, when with friends and "family", they'll be themselves. Which for Link was outgoing, funny, fun and, at times, formal. Dark Pit was still rude, but to a lesser extent. He was also mischievous, a gamer, and a sucker for a good prank.  
That's why Link's praise meant so much to the angel. "Really? You mean it?" Dark Pit asked Link.  
"Truly." Link replied.  
"It was amazing!" Pit said  
"Stunning! You're a star!" Roy said.  
"Like no other." Ike said.  
"You should go on Nintendian Idol!" Roy suggested.  
"Thanks guys. It really means a lot." Dark Pit said, and he wasn't lying.  
"Well, I don't know about you dudes, but I am exhausted." Link said.  
"So am I." Ike replied.  
"Guess it's time to hit the hay, then!" Pit said as he walked over to his sleeping bag.  
"Sounds like a plan." Dark Pit replied as he walked over to his sleeping bag as well. Link, Ike, and Roy followed. The boys changed into their pajamas and got into their sleeping bags.  
"Goodnight Pitty-Poo, Linkwolf, Headband, and Darkie!" Roy said.  
"Don't let the komaytos bite." Dark Pit joked.  
"Well, technically they suck your brains out-"  
"GOODNIGHT, PIT!" The 4 boys yelled.

Hope you liked night 1, but there's more to come! If you were wondering, I didn't describe how the Pjs looked cuz I wanted to leave that up to you and your imagination. Thanks to WildWithin for the inspiration for the title in a little convo we had. Right back at ya, my friend! :D


	4. Night 2:Breakfast Time!

Pit woke up at 10am to find the smell of bacon and eggs in the air. He went into the kitchen to investigate and found Ike making breakfast.

"Hey Pit. Breakfast is almost ready. Turn on the tv, if you'd like." Ike said without turning around.

"How'd you know that it was me?" Pit asked.

"You're the only other early bird besides me and your twin over there." Ike responded as he pointed to the couch in the living room. Pit walked over and sat next to Dark Pit.

"Whatcha watching?" Pit asked

"What does it look like?" Dark Pit answered Pit's question with a question.

"It looks like Nintendian Idol!" A new voice said. The angels turned around and saw Roy walking over. They could see Link in the kitchen having a conversation with Ike.

"Breakfast is ready, guys! Come and get it before Link eats it all!" Ike called.

"No!" Pit yelled as he ran over and grabbed a plate.

"Calm down, I was only joking Pit! There are 2 eggs and 4 bacon strips for everyone." Ike said. Everyone served themselves food and a cup of OJ and walked over to the dining table in the middle of the kitchen.

"Headband! I didn't know you were a master chef!" Roy exclaimed.

"Yeah! This food is delicious!" Pit said.

Ike rubbed the back of his head,"Well, I wouldn't say master chef..."

"I would. This food is pretty good." Dark Pit said.

"And when Dark Pit says it's good, it's good." Link added.

"Thanks guys. That means a lot. I'm glad you like it!" Ike said.

"So, what's the plan for today, guys?" Pit asked.

* * *

Here's where you guys come in! I'm taking suggestions for what they can do for next chapter. The idea that I like the most will be in the next chapter, and the person who suggested it will get a shout out! If you're a guest, then, I'm sorry but I can't give you a shout out however don't let that stop you suggesting! Also, I hope you like my new writing format. Hopefully it makes things easier to read! The next chapter should be up in about a week so, until then, I'll catch all you angels and pegasi later! See yah!


	5. Night 2: Barely Cooking-Part One

"Let's have a cooking competition!" Pit yelled excitedly.

"And Headband can judge!" Roy added.

"Sounds fun," Dark Pit said.

"Let's do it!" Link pumped his fist in the air.

Ike laughed. "I'm game."

"And I already planned it all out! First, we'll...uh...we'll..."

"Didn't you plan it all out, Pit?" Dark Pit mocked.

"Aha!" Pit finally remembered his idea, "Yes, I did! First, we'll go to Smashco and we pick what ingredients we're going to use. The way we're gonna do that is by picking partners an-" Pit was cutoff by Roy.

"I GOT PITTY-POO!" He yelled.

Link ran over to Dark Pit,"And I got Darkie!" He hugged the angel.

Dark Pit pushed him off,"Ever heard of personal space?" Link just laughed.

"As I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted," Pit began,"we'll have two teams. One team will pick ingredients for the other team, and vice versa. With said ingredients, the team must prepare a meal for Ike. At the end, Ike will choose which meal he likes best, and that team will win. Got it? Questions."

Dark Pit raised his hand.

"Pittoo." Pit called on him.

"First, stop calling me that. Second, what's the prize if you win?"

"Since Ike's the judge, we'll let him decide. Ike?" Link said.

"Bragging rights." Ike declared.

"C'mon, Ike!" Pit whined.

"You can do better than that!" Roy pushed.

"Fine. Umm.." Ike started thinking hard. "Yes! The winner will get to prank the other team when they least expect it."

"But won't we be expecting it now that you've told us?" Dark Pit asked.

"Not if I ask Lady Palutena to give the losers a memory wipe!" Pit exclaimed.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Link asked.

"Not at all!" Pit replied. "Well, maybe.." He muttered.

"Alright! I'm in," Link said.

"Ditto," Dark Pit agreed.

"Definitely!" Pit said.

"Me too!" Roy exclaimed.

"Alright. You guys go to Smashco. I'll set everything up," Ike said.

"C'mon guys! Or we'll miss the Smash bus!" Roy pulled the three of them along with him.

...

The four of them got to Smashco and entered the supermarket. The floor was tiled with a ball shaped sign above each aisle describing what was in it. They walked to the back of the store and started to pick out ingredients.

"How about this?" Roy picked up some marshmallows and a bunch of bananas. He tossed it in Link and Dark Pit's basket.

"How are we supposed to make dinner with this?" Dark Pit asked Link.

"Don't know but we're going to have to make due with it," he responded. "Here, have this." Link picked up a bag of gummy worms, a box of frozen fish sticks, and a tub of frosting and threw it in Roy and Pit's basket.

"Oh c'mon! Let's be practical here!" Pit complained.

Unfortunately for them, nobody was practical and the two teams ended up with the most unappetizing ingredients for their dinner. They went to the checkout line and purchased their things.

Link and Dark Pit's ingredients:  
Jumbo marshmallows  
Bunch of bananas  
Toothpaste  
Almonds  
Milk  
Eggs  
Spam  
Lemons  
Sugar

Link's Input: "I can't believe we have to cook with this!"  
Dark Pit's Input: "Let's do this."

Roy and Pit's ingredients:  
Gummy Worms  
Fish Sticks  
Frosting  
Salami  
Ham  
Sausages  
Bread  
Iced Tea Mix  
Oreos  
LOVE!

Pit's Input: "Our dinner will taste 100x better than theirs!"

Roy's Input: "I ADDED THE LUV!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

I hope you guys liked that chapter! The next one should be out in about a week. In case you guys were wondering, I am still open for suggestions so you have some be sure to comment and review! Also, if you check out my profile, I have put up some stories that I will be writing in the future so be sure to check it out if you're curious! I'll see you guys later! Bye!


	6. Night 2:Barely Cooking-Part 2

The group caught the Smash Bus home and lugged all their groceries up the stairs and into Ike's room.

They opened the door to find the kitchen missing and replaced with two small rectangular tables with small stoves behind them.

"Welcome, competitors! As you can see, I've setup this room so that you may be able to cook more efficiently,"  
Ike said. "Plus it looks like a real cooking competition place!"

"Yeah yeah, that's cool and all but can we start? I wanna see the look on Pit's face when he finds out my dish is better than his!" Said Dark Pit.

"Well then let's get going!" Link said as he walked over and dumped their ingredients on the table.

"Alright! Groups to their tables! You'll have thirty minutes to make dinner with your ingredients. Ready...set...COOK!" Ike started the timer.

Dark Pit and Link both had a light bulb moment, "Let's make a sandwich!" They said together.

Ike interrupted them, "You can only use the ingredients you have now and water. No more, no less!"

"Dammit," Dark Pit said.

Pit and Roy heard their idea, "Thanks for the idea, guys!" They said together.

"I know! We can make scrambled eggs, with a side of spam and we can cut up the bananas and blend them with the toothpaste, melt the marshmallows and blend them in with milk, squeeze the lemons in, put some sugar in, put that in the freezer for a few minutes, and we have a smoothie!" Link said.

"That is literally the best idea I have ever had of!" Responded Dark Pit. "High five!"

*****  
Pit and Roy started on their sandwich. Roy cooked the sausages perfectly and set them on the bread. Pit put the fish sticks in the oven and waited for them to bake. Roy made iced tea with the mix and mixed in crushed Oreos.

"Drink is done!" Roy called

This was how they worked: The less talking, the more they got done.

"Fish sticks're done!" Pit called.

"Ten minutes!" Ike called.

*****  
"Crap crap crap!" Link grasped his blonde hair in dismay. "We're not going to finish!"

"Don't say that! We'll be fine!" Dark Pit reassured his friend. "The eggs and spam are done and I chopped up the almonds and sprinkled them in top of the eggs. All we need is the smoothie!"

"Okay okay. I'll cut up the bananas and add them in. You melt the marshmallows." Link said. He sliced up the bananas and put them in the blender. He measured out 1 cup of milk and pour that in as well. He cut a lemon in half and squeezed all of the juice out of it. He took a handful of sugar and sprinkled that in. He opened the tube of toothpaste and squeezed some in. He wiped his hands on a napkin. "Done!" He declared.

"The marshmallows are melted!" Dark Pit called as he ran over to the blender. He poured the marshmallows in to the blender and hit blend.

"Five minutes!" Ike called.

"Great! Five minutes in the freezer, then." Link poured the mixture into a cup and put it in the freezer. The partners let out a sigh of relief.

Five minutes later...

"Link's team, please serve your dish." Ike said.

Link carried the plate and smoothie over to Ike, "Here we have scrambled eggs with chopped almonds and spam on the side." He explained.

"Where's the rest of your ingredients?" Ike asked while taking a sip of the smoothie.

Link pointed to the smoothie at Ike's lips, "In there."

Ike spit out the drink as soon as it hit his tongue. "Well that explains it," he said. "The eggs, almonds, and spam are delicious, but the smoothie, not so good. NEXT!"

Pit came up with his dish and explained it to Ike, "It's a sandwich filled with sausages, salami, gummy worms, fish sticks, ham, and topped with frosting. We also have iced tea with crushed Oreos mixed into it. AND THIS IS ALL SPRINKLED WITH LOVE!" Ike bit into the sandwich and declared Pit and Roy the winners.

"THE POWER OF LUV CONQUERS ALL!" Pit and Roy cheered.

Ike walked over to Dark Pit and Link and tugged them to Lady Palutena's room, "Time to give you a memory wipe!"

"I can't believe we lost," Dark Pit sulked.

Link looked on the bright side, "Oh well. It'll be fun to find out how we'll get pranked!"

The last thing the two could remember after the memory wipe was Pit and Roy cheering.


End file.
